


Peter Pan

by peter_panda



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, barry asking the real questions, bruce is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peter_panda/pseuds/peter_panda
Summary: "Did you ever pretend you were Peter Pan, you know, when you were little?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a talk between some friends. Technically, this doesn't even count as a fic. I just had this vision of bb!Clark flying around and pretending he was Peter Pan and this happened. Don't ask me why, I don't know either. (This might turn into a series? Maybe? I will stop now)

Barry: Did you ever pretend you were Peter Pan, you know, when you were little?  
Bruce: Seriously Barry?  
Barry:What, it's a legitimate question! I need to know, for science-  
Clark: I did, I guess, but it gets old very quickly when you don't have anyone to play with.  
Barry: You should've just kidnapped some orphans to be your lost boys, like a certain friend of ours-  
Bruce: Hilarious, Barry. I will let you know that I did not kidnap any of them. I'm actually trying very hard to get them to leave me alone but alas, to no avail.  
Dick: Nice acting there B, keep it up and you may actually fool your friends.  
Bruce: Why are you here again?  
Dick: Because I heard you adopted a bunch of superpowered people and I wanted to ask after my inheritance?  
Bruce: Leave my house and never come back. And this goes for all of you.  
Clark: Um-  
Bruce: Not you. Sit down.


End file.
